Roc Nation
| founder = Jay-Z | location_city = New York City, New York | location_country = U.S. | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | services = | parent = Universal Music Group (For the most various album) Live Nation Entertainment (For the alternative album) | divisions = | website = }} Roc Nation, LLC is an American entertainment agency founded by Jay-Z in 2008. The company has offices in New York City, London, Nashville, and Los Angeles. The full-service entertainment company houses a record label, talent agency, touring and concert production company, music, film, philanthropy and other business activities. History , founder of Roc Nation]] In 2008, Roc Nation was founded by Jay-Z. The firm has a multi-year partnership with live event company Live Nation. In June 2009, Roc Nation signed a 4-year distribution deal with Sony Music. In 2010, Roc Nation partnered with London-based entertainment company Three Six Zero Group. In February 2013, Roc Nation signed a worldwide music publishing administration deal with Warner/Chappell Music. In April 2013, Roc Nation formed a new sports management division, Roc Nation Sports, a subsidiary dedicated to sports representation for professional athletes. Shortly thereafter, Roc Nation Sports also launched a boxing promotion division. After the Sony deal expired, in April 2013, Roc Nation signed a multi-year partnership with Universal Music. In February 2015, Roc Nation and Three Six Zero Group announced the formation of Three Six Zero Entertainment, a division representing clients in film, television and the literary arts. In November 2016, the administrator of Prince's estate authorized a copyright lawsuit against Roc Nation for putting 15 of Prince's albums up on their affiliated streaming service Tidal. In beginning of March 2017, Roc Nation announced the formation of Arrive, a new division of the company that will focus on investing and nurturing promising startups. In July 2017, Roc Nation collaborated with art collective MSFTSrep. In August 2019, Roc Nation announced a long term partnership with the National Football League. The company will be the live music entertainment strategist for the league and will focus on enhancing the league's live game day experience, as well as augment social justice efforts through the Inspire Change initiative. Roc Nation produced a television docuseries Free Meek about Meek Mill's ongoing battle with the U.S. justice system following a disputed conviction in 2007. The five-part series premiered August 9, 2019, on Amazon.com's Prime Video, and was executive produced by Meek Mill and Jay-Z. Current artists * Angelica Vila * Belly * Big Don Bino * Big Sean * Brandon Rossi * Casanova * Ceraadi * Claudia Leitte * DJ Mustard * DOROTHY * Freeway * FrancisPrepX *GASHI *Grimes *Infinity's Song *Inna * Jaden * Jarren Benton * Jim Jones * Jay Electronica * Jay Park * Justine Skye * Karen Rodriguez *Key Wane *Lil Uzi Vert * MaGz * Maxo Kream * Mayaeni * Meek Mill * Mozart La Para * Mr. Paradise * Nicole Bus * Normani * Q Da Fool * Rapman * Rapsody * Rihanna * ROMANS * Romeo Santos * Shakira * Supa Dupa Humble * The Lox * The-Dream * The Gore Boyz * Tiwa Savage * Vic Mensa * Victoria "La Mala" *Victory *Willow * Yellow Claw * Benny The Butcher * Westside Gunn Management * Alexis Jordan * Sugababes * K Koke * Benny The Butcher * Bridget Kelly * Haim * M.I.A. * Kylie Minogue * Art Tha Don (former) * Rita Ora (former) * Alexa Goddard * Joshua Owolabi * Farina * Big Sean * Claudia Leitte * Coheed and Cambria * Fred Ball * Demi Lovato * DJ Khaled * Megan Thee Stallion * Nick Jonas * Statik Selektah * Jim Jones * Fat Joe * Jay-Z * Tinashe * J. Cole * Meek Mill * Fabolous * Mariah Carey * Yo Gotti * Kanye West * Mack Wilds Publishing * Deputy * Jahlil Beats * Lab Ox *Bretton Music * Ludwig Göransson * Symbolyc One * Stress * Brandon Rossi *Tiwa Savage *Elevated The Game *Tryumph *Shawnty Musicaah *Drescott See also * Roc Nation albums discography * Roc Nation singles discography References External links * Category:Jay-Z Category:Roc Nation Category:2008 establishments in New York City Roc Nation Category:Entertainment companies based in New York City Roc Nation Roc Nation Category:Hip hop record labels Roc Nation Category:Music production companies Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:New York (state) record labels Category:Pop record labels Category:Publishing companies established in 2008 Category:Record labels established in 2008 Category:Rhythm and blues record labels Category:Talent agencies Category:Television production companies of the United States